


proper for us

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfect first date but they both feel there's something missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	proper for us

He asks her the question as they're walking hand-in-hand through the park, fresh from their first proper date.

"What did you do here? Before... this." The phrasing is awkward because he doesn't know how to ask.

Nor does she know how to answer. Spending too much time trying to get back, even before the stars began going out? Coming back to that stupid beach a week after Canary Wharf, searching in vain for some way through the Void? Listening everywhere for those familiar engines, dreaming that one day they'd return?

So many answers to one little question. So she gives him the short one that is almost a lie but not quite.

"Living. Working. Doing all those things normal humans do."

He nods and she wonders if he believes her.

"This is one of those human things, yeah?" he asks after a moment. "First dates?"

Rose nods and remembers another first date, chips and salt that burned the corners of her mouth and a smile he seemed to save just for her, one that crinkled those blue eyes of his, making them sparkle. Reminiscing about it some time after, on a newer version of her home planet with a newer version of her Doctor and there's the smile and the crinkles, eyes sparkling brown now instead of blue, shining with the promise of adventure and running hand-in-hand across the universe.

They fall silent. Rose's heels are loud on the pavement and she is aware of how quiet the world is at the moment. Just a few cars drive by, whooshing on the wet street where the afternoon's rain shimmers in the glow of the streetlamps.

"How does it feel?" Rose asks abruptly. "Being human?"

He ponders this. "Well, first and foremost, the one heart is something I'm still getting used to. Things are harder to fix without the sonic screwdriver." He pauses. "And I _feel_ different."

"Yeah? What're you feeling now?"

"I feel like I want to kiss you."

He stops, pulling Rose to a halt and she turns to look at him.

"Is that a proper way to end a first date?" he says, almost as an afterthought.

Rose smiles and nods. "Yeah."

His lips touch hers and it is gentle and sweet, a perfect first date kiss.

They grin at each other and continue on, lapsing into silence again.

Despite the fact that the evening has been nothing short of perfect up until now, Rose feels as though there is something missing, something lacking, and she chews her lip, brow furrowed as she thinks.

They approach a coffee shop and Rose makes a snap decision.

"I need to use the loo. I'll be right back."

The Doctor nods and watches Rose disappear into the shop, her skirt swishing around her thighs.

There's something hanging in the silence, something he wishes he could see so he'd know what to do, but it doesn't reveal itself, so he waits for Rose, hands jammed in his pockets. He feels slightly cold in this new body, standing here in this damp London night, and it's one of those things he never much paid attention to until now, the effects of weather and temperature on fragile human bodies.

He hears shoes on pavement and looks up as Rose walks towards him. She smiles and steps right up to him, pulling him down for a searing kiss as she stuffs something into his pocket.

She breaks the kiss and starts to walk away, into the darkness beside the building. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out lacy black panties, so tiny as to be barely there, and what's missing is suddenly clear to him. She wants adventure. She wants a thrill.

He catches up with her in a few quick strides, turning her around and crushing her lips with his, fingers tangling in her hair as they stumble back against the brick wall of the coffee shop. His lips move to her jaw, one hand moving along the smooth skin of her chest, sliding under her dress to cup one breast, his thumb skimming over the nipple, teasing the nub with a light flick.

Rose grips his torso, somehow expecting him to feel different but the contours are familiar and her fingers follow well-remembered paths down to the waist of his trousers. The offending fabric is moved, pulled down, and he pushes her against the wall, sliding one hand up her thigh and under her skirt, testing her warm wetness before pushing the skirt up around her hips and lifting her up. Her legs encircle his waist and he grips her thighs, slipping easily inside. She presses back against the wall, gripping his shoulders, and he watches her mouth fall slightly open, her eyes closing and brow furrowing ever so slightly. Her neck is open to him and he longs to kiss it but doesn't, content with watching her throat work and her breasts rise and fall with her rapid breathing.

He reaches his climax and feels her legs tighten around him, noticing as she bites her bottom lip to muffle the sounds escaping her throat. He leans forward now, sliding deeper inside of her, and he can feel the gasp escape as he presses his lips to her neck, tasting sweat and desire. He presses against her and raises his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely as their breathing slows.

After a moment, he lowers her carefully, and she leans on the wall to steady herself as he tucks and buttons and zips. He sees her smile in the dim light and for the first time in the week since he's been with her it is the smile he remembers. The warm and relaxed smile of his Rose. He steps forward again, pulling her into his arms and they kiss, gentle and sweet.

"I don't think that's really a proper ending to a first date," he murmurs, his lips brushing her ear as he runs his fingers through her hair. She laughs softly.

"No, it's not." She takes his face in her hands and looks at him. "But it's proper for us."  



End file.
